¿Una ilusión?
by Selenee Nelia
Summary: Quizá sea un sueño, pero bastó para animarla. Aún así, ¿quién podría explicar el hecho que él vio lo mismo? Kagome e InuYasha, unos instantes inexplicables tras haber pasado tres años de la aventura que marcó sus vidas, gracias a una pequeña ilusión ambos pudieron reencontrarse.


**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**¿Una ilusión?**

— ...Inuyasha... — Suspiró aquella mujer en un susurro buscando con poco ímpetu desgarrar ese silencio espeluznante.

Sus ojos derramaban tristeza mientras se perdían en la oscuridad del pozo ante ella, enterrando sus uñas en la madera añeja anhelando con desespero aquel deseo arrebatado por azares del destino. Aquella madera vieja y grisácea, humedecida con las lágrimas impregnadas de una profunda amargura, había presenciado el instante culminado dónde ese nombrado semi-demonio fue desterrado de aquel tiempo dejando a la mujer así, a la espera. Pero, ¿de qué? Había pasado ya demasiado, y aún, ella lo añoraba.

¿Él la seguiría esperando? ¿qué se lo aseguraba? Ese beso...

Luchaba con su propia conciencia la que inútilmente le exigía olvidar. Pero ese único roce especial le daba las seguridades y esperanzas necesarias para levantarse cada día llena de vida creyendo aún que aquel joven... a la espera aguardaba.

Quizá era tonto el aferrarse de tal manera a un simple beso dado, pero a ella le importaba.

De cuclillas en el suelo sintiendo la humedad de ese, se sostenía abrazada a las maderas del pozo. Vestía aquel uniforme con el que podía rememorar sus hazañas innumerables en la Época Antigua, dibujando una vaga sonrisa en su rostro tan angelical.

Desde el día que perdió contacto, iba todas las mañanas discretamente a desahogar un penar profundo, al que ocultaba a todos. Sin embargo, jamás había llorado. Siempre se mostró con una amarga nostalgia, pero había echado lágrimas hasta ese día.

— ¡Inuyasha! — Repitió nuevamente dejando escapar alaridos leves de angustia en un tono más alto.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas al punto de impedirle ver claramente.

Del otro lado, cruzando la barrera aquella una situación distinta se vivía.

Un sitio ajeno a modernización tecnología alguna, se distinguía con una belleza natural que conmovía.

Las plantas crecían orgullosas de su propio esplendor, libres. El pozo era rodeado por un varios árboles alzando en sus ramas el verdes hojas volviendo del panorama una escena apreciable. Más allá, en aquella aldea un joven híbrido terminaba labores junto a un monje.

— Miroku, ¿así que pronto serás padre otra vez? — Preguntó el de ojos ámbar, también portador de la afamada Tessaiga; llevando sus brazos a la nuca caminando a ojos cerrados por el sendero junto a su acompañante, un hombre alto vestido con una túnica azul y un báculo sagrado. Sus ojos azules eran lo suficientemente profundos como para enamorar hasta de reojo, pero aún así, sus días de mujeriego habían acabado.

— Sí — Contestó el monje —. Es una bendición que Sango haya quedado embarazada nuevamente aunque... Inuyasha, otro hijo implicará más gastos. Habrá que trabajar un poco más.

InuYasha miró de reojo al monje, y lanzando una riza desafiante liberó:

— Cómo digas, monje. Nos veremos más tarde.

Así, se echó a correr casi por los aires como acostumbraba. Sus pies apenas si tocaban las ramas de los árboles por donde se desplazaba el hanyō, con una gracia irreal.

Sin tardar él llegó a un pozo, justo ese en que se encontraba en medio de un claro del bosque.

Su corazón se aceleró por unos momentos, otra vez la imagen solitaria del pozo lo había decepcionado. Él quería verla... pero no.

Se acercó arrastrando sus pies por el césped siguiendo como el pasto tierno se colaba entre sus dedos, sin hacerle costillas. Sin más, se recostó contra la estructura de madera sintiendo su cuerpo pesado tanto andar.

— Quizá... deba descansar. — Se dijo cerrando sus ojos manteniendo una mano sobre el mango de Colmillo de Acero.

Por su parte, la joven que respondía al nombre de Kagome, seguía tiesa. Sus sollozos no eran oídos, ni lo serían. Pérdida en un cansancio absoluto, con sus últimos suspiros alzó la voz y atinó a susurrar aquel nombre una vez más:

— Inu...yasha... —

Esa dulce voz llegó entre sueños a los agudos oídos del híbrido quién exaltado se incorporó al reconocerla.

— ¡¿Kagome?! — Gritó al instante notando allí que se encontraba frente al Árbol Sagrado iluminado por la luz de la luna una noche donde esa se mostraba llena.

Aquel grito llegó a la joven que igual de emocionada se levantó de un salto reconociendo así el panorama.

— ¡Inuyasha! — Respondió siguiendo el llamado de su amado. Fue cuando rodeó el árbol lo vio y sin rodeo alguno ambos se fundieron en un abrazo añorado.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas y fue ahí donde él tomó entre sus manos su rostro y secando esas le dijo:

— Sabes que no me gusta que llores. —

El muchacho rozó sus cálidos labios probando aquel delicioso sabor incomparable al que no se pudo resistir por mucho tiempo. Sin más, no bastó que ella se pusiera de puntillas para besar a su hanyō una segunda vez. Pudo sentir el calor de sus labios y el reconfortante abrazo que había querido al fin, pero de la nada un rayo de luz los interrumpió obligándoles a separarse. Alzando levemente la vista, Kagome, apoyó sobre sus brazos la cabeza viendo que estaba devuelta en el suelo de la casilla.

— Hermana, ¿qué haces ahí? Debes ir a la escuela. — Explicó un joven un tanto menor a la chica abriendo las puertas dejando entrar la luz del sol.

La joven tocando sus labios queriendo rememorar, se preguntó para sí:

« _¿Fue sólo un sueño?_ »

— Vamos hermana, llegarás tarde. — Agregó él entrando ahí y tomándola de la mano para sacarla.

Mirando atrás, ella susurró mientras caminaba.

— Inuyasha... — Para terminar llevando su mano al pecho y decirse con la mirada llena de una esperanza renovada:

« _Estoy segura, te volveré a ver pronto._ »

Así mismo, del otro lado él abrió los ojos creyendo para su desgracia que había sido un sueño.

— ¡_Je_! — Bufó el hanyō . — Kagome... Te esperaré.

* * *

¡Hola, hola!

¡Volví y con algo nuevo! ¡Sí!

¡Mi primer fic de **Inuyasha**! ¡Ahh qué locura! ¡Qué emoción!

Mi desespero es único, puesto que creo haberme esmerado mucho en este.

Sé que dije que no publicaría hasta tener mis malditos lentes, pero ¿a quién le importa? De todos modos estaría escribiendo... mensajes y esas cosas de redes sociales, mientras que sea algo que no supere demasiado los parámetros de un relato de mil palabras.

Acabo de terminar de ver este hermoso animé y se me ocurrió esto. Obviamente es un **One-Shot**, pero bueno hay que empezar de algo, ¿no?

Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer, besos (\^3^)/

Atte: La Pequeña Selenee Nelia (?)


End file.
